A Goddess Shouldn't Cry
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: In this fic, Armin and Christa are friends; albeit a little shy with each other. It seems like a regular, chore-filled day, until Armin finds his sweet little friend crying by the well.


Armin X Christa/Historia – ARCHA/ARIA

These are not my characters, Armin Arlerlt and Christ Renz/Historia Reiss are the property of Isayama Hajime. Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin is also the property of Isayama Hajime. I'm just gonna screw around with his characters because it's fun as hell. FLUFF ALERT by the way, FLUFFETY FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF.

Armin Arlerlt yawned and wiped the sweat from his brow. The sun was heavy today, making raking the courtyard seem even more tiring than usual. He paused in his work, reaching for his water bottle hanging from his belt. He took a long drink, then smiled and returned to raking. He would finish clearing up these leaves and then take a walk to the well; his bottle was nearly empty thanks to the hot sun driving his thirst crazy.

"Are you nearly finished?"

Armin looked up in surprise, Nanaba stood at the doorway, peering out at him. "Almost, Nanaba-san, is there something you need?" he asked with a little smile. Nanaba took a step out and nodded towards the hall behind her, "when you're done, bring these bottles to the well, take the wheelbarrow, Levi-heichou is taking a few of you rookies out to train soon."

Armin nodded and saluted his superior, dropping his rake in the process. He blushed with embarrassment, but it just made Nanaba laugh, "good boy, carry on."

Armin picked up his rake again, still blushing, and continued his work.

Once he was done, Armin carried out the bottles, a few at a time, to the wheelbarrow he'd brought from the stable. He really didn't want to have to push it back when the bottles were filled, but he'd gotten his orders so he would do as told. He began to push the barrow down the path. It wasn't a path as such, not made with stone or tar, it was simply worn down by the boots of many soldiers who had taken the same route to get their water. He often wondered how many rookies like him had walked this same ground. Rookies like _him_,not just any rookie. The ones who weren't as strong, or as fast as the others, but who thought and wondered and hoped to help humanity with what little they had to offer. Armin just sighed, he doubted the number was high. As he approached the old, stone well, he heard a sound that made him stop. He tilted his head to the side slightly, a frown on his face. Leaving the wheelbarrow where it was, he walked to the well, then looked around it.

"Christa?"

The girl jumped in surprise, looking to Armin with her tear-stained face. He had been right, he had heard someone crying. He frowned with worry and knelt beside her, "what's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"No…I just…" Christa took a few shaky breaths, trying to regain her composure. She dabbed at her eyes with her sleeves, sniffling a little. Armin watched her sadly before putting his arms around her and hugging her close, "what's made you cry, Christa…? You can tell me…"

His hug didn't surprise her at all, they were always very gentle with each other, but it did bring a little blush to her face. She hiccuped a little, nuzzling her friend's chest, "I had a fight with Ymir…"

"You wanna tell me about it…?" the blond asked as he stroked her hair, "might help to talk."

"She just said some things that hurt, but they're true, and I hate how true they are," Christa mumbled, gripping the front of Armin's shirt as she tried to keep her voice steady, "I'm not a good person…"

Armin frowned and held Christa's shoulders, holding her away at arm's length to scan her eyes, "that is not true. You are a good person, a beautiful and kind person, don't you ever think otherwise."

Christa looked down, biting her lip as she shook her head, "I'm not, Armin, really, I just want people to think about me like I am…"

"You're such a dummy," he sighed, pulling Christa close for a tight hug, "a big, stupid dummy. I don't care if that's how you feel about yourself, because I'll prove to you eventually you're a little goddess. You're kind, you're good, you're sweet, you're beautiful, and you're my friend."

At his words, she began to cry again, her arms tight around him as she nuzzled his shoulder, tears streaming down her cheeks, "you're the dummy, Armin…"

"I may be, but I'm right," he smiled, rubbing her back as he held her. She pulled away then, and Armin cupped her cheeks, gently wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "smile for me, let me see your beautifully happy face, please."

She gave him a shy little smile, which mirrored his own right now, unused to being so forward with anyone but Eren and Mikasa. "You really are a goddess," he said quietly, one hand still cupping her cheek as the other played with a strand of her hair. Christa blushed scarlet, looking down. She was still a little upset, a few tears still escaping. Armin then tilted her face towards his, and placed soft, gentle kisses on her cheeks, kissing each tear away. "No more crying, yours is a face for smiling," he whispered, still planting his little kisses on her face. Christa was stunned, her hands on his arm. She gave a quiet giggle then, and smiled, "thanks Armin…"

"Most welcome," he smiled, giving her a loving kiss then. Christa was smiling as he kissed her, her hands moving to rest lightly on his shoulders. The pair were blushing, but neither pulled away. Armin just slipped his arms around her waist and held her close, enjoying the feeling of Christa's soft lips against his, loved the sweet taste she left on his own. "I think I love you," she whispered to his lips, which put a grin on the boy's face. He hugged her tight, with a happy little laugh, "I know I love you."

They stayed at the well for hours, talking, kissing, hugging as the clouds moved lazily across the sky, even the sun wasn't a bother anymore. As the couple happily kissed by the well, they heard a voice:

"Great,_ more_ love-struck brats."

The pair jumped away from each other with embarrassment and surprise, to see Mike standing on the other side of the well, sighing and rubbing his forehead, "Arlerlt, you were meant to bring the water back hours ago."

Armin gave an embarrassed smile and stood up, saluting Mike, "I'm very sorry, Mike-san, I'll do it now."

"Renz, help your boyfriend out," the man ordered, turning away. As the pair began filling the bottles, Mike walked away. He looked back at Armin, "you're not the first two to end up kissing here, you know. I caught Nanaba here myself."

He then walked off, smiling to himself as the surprised young couple behind him finished their chores.


End file.
